ReaderQuest 1: Escape the Monsters
Escape the Monsters is a Readers' Choice collab started by DarkCyberWolf. Here, YOU will meet many monsters and other such obstacles, and only YOUR choices can determine whether or not you will get your happy ending. Writers DarkCyberWolf Hazelcats Jack Firesword Josh-Son Of Hyperion SonOfZeus1200 The Storm Rider Background Your name is Andy Taylor Russet (whether you want Andy to stand for Andrew or Andrea is your choice. It makes no real difference). You live in New York City. You have read a few Percy Jackson books, but Battle of the Labyrinth seems to be constantly checked out of whatever library you go to, so you haven't read that or The Last Olympian. Or the Heroes of Olympus books. This is your adventure... Beginning of Summer This part was written by DarkCyberWolf. You push open the door and take a step outside. The last day of the school year has finally ended and you take a deep breath of the outside air. Freedom for a whole summer! A few of your friends are walking beside you - Mike, Kelsey, Abcde, Gavin, and a girl who'd only recently transferred to your school and immediately befriended you named Delia. You are all talking about plans for the summer and when to meet up before the curse of school begins again. "Join one of the library book clubs?" Kelsey suggests cruelly. Mike groans. You all know he despises books - being dyslexic, he has a lot of trouble reading. And because of his ADHD, he can never focus enough to try anything longer than the average Seuss book. Their teacher from earlier that year, Mr. Acerbic, had deliberately chosen Mike all year for the hardest reading tasks. "Until that boy stops being lazy, he will get no slack from me," he'd said. "I probably won't be there," Delia says. "My mom's making me spend all summer at this camp in California." "We'll miss you," Abcde offers. "Next year, maybe." That's when the strikes come. A giant serpentine head crashes beside you and your friends and looks right at you. "Child of the sky," the snake breathes, still staring at you. Then, the snake's tail comes up, and you see that it's a second head. This is no ordinary snake, you think, as if there was any doubt before. Mike and Delia run off to one side of the two-headed snake. Gavin and Abcde run to the other side. The two snake heads still stare at you, pretty much ignoring the frightened Kelsey who stands beside you. "Andy, Kelsey! This way!" Gavin cries. "We know a safe place!" "No," Mike exclaims. "We can help you get rid of the Amphisbaena!" Kelsey looks at you. "W-which way do we go?" she stammers. She hasn't stuttered like that in years, but it seems this was frightening enough to get her to revert to the habit. You have to think. Do you go with Gavin and Abcde and their offer of a safe place? Or do you go with Mike and Delia to get rid of the two-headed snake? To go with Delia and Mike, follow this link. To go with Abcde and Gavin, follow this link. Category:Collaboration Category:DarkCyberWolf Category:Hazelcats Category:Jack Firesword Category:Josh-Son Of Hyperion Category:SonOfZeus1200 Category:The Storm Rider Category:Readers' Choice